¿Cómo se lo digo?
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: Rukia esta en un problema ¿Por qué? Tiene que decirle algo importante a un cierto shinigami sustituto de cabellos naranjas. ¿Qué es? Eso tendrán que descubrirlo por ustedes mismos. No soy buena con los SUMMARIES T T
1. Chapter 1

**¿Cómo se lo digo?**

Otro ONE-SHOT de mi pareja favorita, me base en historia gracias a los videos que vi en YOUTUBE. Y bueno espero que les guste mucho este fic, bueno no tengo más que decir así que disfruten mucho esta historia. Por cierto antes de que se me olvide muchas gracias por sus comentarios de mi ONE-SHOT anterior "My Little Moonbeam on My Darkness".

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH no me pertenece ni tampoco sus PERSONAJES sino que le pertenece a nuestro KUBO TITE-SENSEI. Es más déjenme decirles que si todo BLEACH fuera mío ya hubiera creado una película más de ICHIRUKI e incluso ya habría boda de estos dos.**

Ahora si ya pueden leer.

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

Normal's Pov:

Rukia Kuchiki, la shinigami del Escuadrón 13 y la menor del Clan Kuchiki, estaba sentada en la cama del shinigami sustituto mientras observaba nerviosa una hoja de papel que tenía en sus pequeñas manos. Se mordió el labio inferior como muestra de nerviosismo. La pequeña shinigami dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras observaba la recamara de cierto peli naranja, maldijo mentalmente la hora en que apareció ese maldito hueco, y por supuesto el niño le dijo a la chica que él se enfrentaría solo con aquel monstruo; pues total aquella presencia espiritual de aquel ser era demasiado débil, eso significa era un debilucho.

En fin la joven Kuchiki estaba en pos y contras, la verdad no sabía cómo decirle al shinigami sustituto la verdad. Aquella verdad que había guardado ya hace dos meses, que cara pondría Ichigo cuando se enteraría de eso. Pero bueno al menos se lo diría a su manera, se levantó de la cama mientras se dirigía al armario donde ella dormía o bueno eso era antes cuando ellos dos confesaron sus sentimientos y además de eso fueron oficialmente parejas o simplemente amantes. Rukia encorvo una sonrisa cálida y alegre mientras recordaba aquellos momentos cuando se confesaron, cuando salieron a muchos lugares incluyendo a Chappy's Shop y muchas otras cosas más.

En ese momento el ruido de la ventana abriéndose se escuchó haciendo que la pequeña shinigami se sobresaltara de la emoción, se volteo mientras que una sonrisa cálida y alegre apareció en sus labios. Allí estaba él, Ichigo Kurosaki o como le decían el shinigami sustituto de Karakura. El peli naranja al ver a su hermosa novia allí recibiéndolo con la sonrisa más hermosa de todas le sonrió de vuelta, Rukia entrecerró los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio y a la vez de nervios. La joven Kuchiki miro la hoja que tenía en sus manos y luego miro con cariño y calidez a su novio, mientras le sonreía con una sonrisa llena de paz y alegría que hacía que su mirada se iluminara. Cuando Ichigo vio eso en Rukia la miro algo confundido y a la vez con cariño.

– Ichigo tengo algo que decirte… y bueno… no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar. – dijo Rukia en un tono nervioso y a la dudoso, cosa que al shinigami sustituto le pareció raro en ella.

– ¿Y bueno? ¿Qué es? – pregunto con tranquilidad Ichigo.

– Umm… como decirlo… esto… argh no sé por dónde comenzar. – comento algo nerviosa y desesperada la pequeña shinigami.

– Haber Rukia tranquilízate. – respondió el shinigami sustituto mientras calmaba a su novia que ya estaba por un colapso. – ¿Dime es algo serio? ¿Ocurrió algo? – pregunto confundido y a la vez asustado el peli naranja.

– Si y no… – respondió la joven algo nerviosa.

– ¿Cómo de que es eso? – volvió a preguntar el peli naranja mientras miro preocupado a su novia.

– Pues… un… bueno… argh la verdad Ichigo es que no sé por dónde comenzar, enserio. – la pobre Kuchiki no sabía por dónde comenzar estaba bastante nerviosa de decirle la verdad a Ichigo.

– ¿Rukia qué tan difícil puede ser en decírmelo? – pregunto ya algo desesperado el shinigami sustituto.

– ¡Mucho! ¡Si estuvieras en mi lugar también te pondrías así como lo estoy ahora! – grito enfadada mientras sacaba de onda al peli naranja.

– Maldita enana. – murmuro en ese momento Ichigo, pero lástima que fue escuchado por Rukia quien ese momento le dio un tremendo golpe en la mandíbula. – ¡Argh! ¡Maldita enana ¿Pero qué te pasa?! – gruño con enfado.

– ¡Pues te lo mereces por llamarme enana! – grito con molestia la pequeña shinigami.

– ¡Maldita enana de demonio qué no ves que estoy preocupado por ti y luego me golpeas! – grito con enojo el peli naranja.

– Ichigo… yo… lo siento. – se disculpó la Kuchiki sacando de onda al Kurosaki.

– Rukia ¿Dime qué te pasa? ¿Acaso ya no confías en mí? – pregunto en un tono tranquilo y a la vez preocupado.

– Si confió en ti Ichigo… es solo que yo… es muy difícil todo esto. – dijo Rukia algo cansada, en ese momento el peli naranja tomo de los hombros a la Kuchiki mientras la miraba con preocupación y a la vez con cariño.

– Tomate todo tu tiempo Rukia… estoy seguro que muy pronto me dirás, no voy a presionarte. – le dijo con una voz suave y gentil mientras que la mirada amatista de Rukia choco contra la mirada avellana de Ichigo, en ese momento la pequeña shinigami tomo un gran respiro y dijo.

– Hoy recibí una carta de Nii-sama y de Ukitake-taicho, me dicen que debo regresar a la Sociedad de Alamas. – dijo con una voz tranquila y pura la joven Kuchiki, en ese momento la mirada de Ichigo se dilato mientras miraba a su novia con miedo y dolor.

– ¿Qué?... no, no voy a permitir eso… no voy a permitir que te vayas Rukia. – dijo Ichigo con una voz desafinada y quebrada, mientras que su mirada estaba llena de dolor, miedo y tristeza. – No voy a permitirlo… no quiero estar separado de ti Rukia… no quiero estar solo otra vez… no quiero, no quiero que la lluvia interna de mi corazón aparezca de nuevo. – dijo con una de tristeza, en ese momento el peli naranja abrazo protectoramente a su novia temiendo de que le fuera arrebatada. Cuando Rukia vio eso en su novio una sonrisa cálida y cariñosa apareció en sus labios, mientras que ella correspondió al abrazo de su novio.

– Tonto no me dejaste terminar… Ichigo también me leí en la carta que… te dieron el puesto de Capitán del 5º Escuadrón. – cuando Rukia menciono eso Ichigo se separó de ella mientras la miraba con incredulidad y a la vez con un brillo en sus ojos.

– ¿Qué? ¿C-cómo que me dieron el puesto de Capitán del 5º Escuadrón? – pregunto incrédulo el peli naranja.

– No lo sé, pero Yamamoto-taicho te lo explicara cuando estés allá Ichigo. – respondió la Kuchiki en un tono tranquilo y a la vez alegre. – Entonces… Ichigo ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la Sociedad de Almas? – pregunto nerviosa la pequeña shinigami mientras miraba a su novio con esperanza.

– Claro que iré contigo, es más, ahorita mismo iré allá. – respondió con emoción y alegría el shinigami sustituto.

– ¡Oh! ¡Antes de que se me olvide Ichigo también tengo que decirte algo! – dijo Rukia en un tono emocionado.

– ¿Y qué es Rukia? – pregunto Ichigo mientras miraba a Rukia con aquel brillo en su mirada.

– ¡Ten! – en ese momento la pequeña shinigami le entrego al peli naranja la hoja que tenía en sus manos, cuando Ichigo lo tomo en ese momento frunció su ceño con algo de irritación.

– ¿Un dibujo de ese estúpido conejo? – dijo algo irritado Ichigo mientras miraba con molestia un dibujo de él y Rukia en versión Chappy el conejo.

– ¡Chappy no es estúpido, zanahoria idiota! – grito molesta la joven Kuchiki. – ¡Mira bien el dibujo idiota! – grito nuevamente Rukia mientras miraba con molestia a su novio.

– Maldita enana ¿Qué tiene de especial este dibujo? – pensó en sus adentros el shinigami sustituto mientras observaba con irritación el dibujo.

Miro con cuidadosamente la "obra maestra" de Rukia, en ese momento su vista se dilato de más mientras que un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Retiro su vista del dibujo para después ver a su amada shinigami quien tenía en ese momento una sonrisa cálida y un leve rubor en sus mejillas que la hacían ver hermosa. Ichigo nuevamente miro el dibujo y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, de un momento a otro el shinigami sustituto abrazo rápidamente a Rukia mientras que ella le correspondía el abrazo de su novio.

Ambos se miraron en ese momento y luego se besaron con tanto amor y pasión, una risa juguetona y alegre salió de los labios de la pequeña shinigami mientras que ella comenzó a acariciar los cabellos naranjas de su shinigami sustituto. En cuanto a Ichigo retiro unos cuantos mechones del rostro de su novia para después acomodarlos detrás de su oreja. Una sonrisa cálida y alegre apareció en los labios de Rukia mientras besaba con dulzura y cariño los labios de su novio mientras que el los correspondía. Después de pocos segundos ellos dos dejaron de besarse para después perderse en la mirada del otro.

– ¿Con que era esto que te ponías nerviosa? – pregunto burlonamente Ichigo a su novia.

– Es que no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, y la verdad es que… tenía miedo de que no lo ibas a aceptar. – dijo en un tono apenado Rukia. – Pero ahora ya no siento miedo… porque ahora me doy cuenta de que tú no eres cruel Ichigo. – respondió en un tono alegre y cariñoso, en ese momento la pequeña shinigami retiro una lagrima traviesa de Ichigo. – ¿Por qué lloras Ichigo? – pregunto preocupada la Kuchiki.

– Son lágrimas de felicidad, Rukia. – respondió Ichigo con una voz de alegría mientras que sus lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos avellanas. – Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto Rukia. – dijo entre beso el peli naranja mientras besaba a su novia.

– Yo también Ichigo, yo también. – respondió Rukia mientras soltaba una leve risa de alegría.

– Creo que conservare el dibujo. – dijo el shinigami sustituto mientras observaba con felicidad la hoja.

– ¡¿De verdad?! – exclamo la pequeña shinigami mientras que su mirada se ilumino.

– Por supuesto que sí, gracias a este dibujo me has hecho ahora el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo y de toda la Sociedad de Almas. – exclamo con alegría el peli naranja mientras le sonreía gentilmente a su novia.

– ¿La Sociedad de Almas? – pregunto curiosa y juguetonamente Rukia.

– Enana, lo dijiste hace un momento frente de ti tienes al Capitán del 5º Escuadrón. – respondió con ánimos el shinigami sustituto.

– Tienes razón, tienes mucha razón fresita. – dijo con alegría Rukia mientras que shinigamis se sonrieron con felicidad y cariño, y a la vez que se abrazaban.

Si acercáramos más a la hoja que tiene Ichigo en sus manos veremos a un Ichigo y a una Rukia en su forma de shinigamis dibujados en una versión Chappy y a la vez en un estilo infantil, pero también en medio de ambos shinigamis veremos también a un bebe versión Chappy con cabello color naranja como el de Ichigo y ojos amatistas como los de Rukia. También veremos una dedicatoria que dice en letras grandes y negras un "PARA EL MEJOR PAPÁ SHINIGAMI Y HEROE MÁS GRANDE DE TODAS LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS Y DEL MUNDO"

– Por cierto ¿Byakuya sabe que estas embarazada? – pregunto Ichigo algo temeroso y a la vez preocupado a su novia, quien por supuesto no ha dejado de abrazarla.

– Tú sí que sabes arruinar un buen momento Ichigo. – respondió Rukia en un tono medio triste y a la vez apenado.

* * *

¿Bueno que les pareció? ¿Horrible, desastroso, malo, bueno, pasable, interesante, excelente, magnifico? Ustedes opinen. Acepto cualquier aceptación de comentarios e incluso abucheos, zapatazos, pastelazos, tomatazos, bankais, kiduos, bakudos, etc…

Si quieren una a continuación háganmelo saber.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	2. Sorpresa, Sorpresa y Más Sorpresa

**¿Cómo se lo digo?**

Bueno tal como lo pidieron aquí tienen otro capítulo más de esta historia, para todos lo sepan solamente hare dos capítulos más de este fic y así terminare con la historia. Otra cosa más les agradezco mucho pero mucho sus comentarios.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH no me pertenece sino a KUBO TITE-SENSEI, si su trabajo fuera mío pondría una nueva temporada en el anime e incluso habría muchas escenas ICHIRUKI y no sé tal vez algo de HENTAI en él. *¬***

Los que me comentaron:

**Kya-chan**  
**DAIKA**  
**AS Carabajal**  
**Paau**  
**AvrilCharlotte**

Disfruten de la lectura

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Sorpresa, Sorpresa y Más Sorpresa**

Normal's Pov:

Después de que Ichigo recibió la buena noticia de que iba a hacer padre no pudo evitar de sonreírle a su novia mientras la besaba con amor y cariño, aquella sorpresa fue bella y a la vez llena de alegría. Lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en formar aquella familia junto con la mujer que tanto amaba con todo su ser, y ver a su pequeño retoño en sus brazos y también en los brazos de su hermosa shinigami.

Rukia al ver la felicidad en Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreírle con alegría y cariño, hace un mes cuando se enteró de que ella iba a hacer madre una alegría la invadió en su ser y aún más ya que el padre seria su amado shinigami sustituto. Pero al fin tuvo el valor de decírselo, Rukia había pensado que Ichigo sería como esos novios que dejaban a sus novias por quedar embarazas o peor aún que las obligaran a cometer el mayor de los pecados; matar a un ser viviente. Pero todo había sido lo contrario, Ichigo, su Ichigo ahora era el shinigami y el hombre más feliz del mundo.

– ¿Qué le diremos a tu familia, a nuestros amigos y a nii-sama, Ichigo? – pregunto nerviosa y a la vez temerosa la Kuchiki.

– La verdad no lo sé Rukia, pero tarde o temprano ellos lo sabrán… en especial… Byakuya. – Ichigo trago saliva cuando nombro al hermano mayor de Rukia, pues no quería saber lo que le esperaría de él cuando su futuro cuñado se entere de que su hermana está embarazada. – De aseguro me hará picadillo con esas florecitas de su espada. – un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del shinigami sustituto.

– ¿Estas bien Ichigo? Estas muy pálido. – pregunto preocupada la pequeña shinigami.

– Si estoy bien Rukia. – respondió un poco tranquilo, miro a su novia mientras se imaginaba con su pancita de embarazada. – Sabes Rukia… la verdad ya quiero que nazca nuestro hijo. – dijo en un tono paternal y cariñoso mientras acariciaba el plano vientre de su novia.

– Ichigo apenas te acabo de decir que estoy embarazada. – dijo en un tono cariñoso Rukia mientras soltaba una leve risa. – Es más ¿Quién dice que va hacer niño? Sera una niña. – comento la Kuchiki convencida mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de Ichigo.

– ¿Y tú como sabes que será una niña? – preguntó burlonamente el shinigami sustituto.

– Intuición femenina. – respondió orgullosamente la pequeña shinigami.

– Niño o niña no importa lo que sea, lo importante es… que este bebé le brindaremos todo nuestro amor, Rukia. – comento Ichigo en un tono cariñoso y gentil, en ese momento Rukia comenzó a llorar. – ¿Rukia? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto preocupado el pelinaranja a su novia.

– No estoy llorando. – dijo Rukia mientras se secaba las lágrimas, cosa que a Ichigo no le convenció para nada. – Son las malditas hormonas, zanahoria tonta. – respondió en un tono molesto.

– No sabes lo feliz estoy Rukia. Primero en que tú decidiste quedarte aquí conmigo. Después en que aceptaste ser novia. Y ahora que voy a hacer papá. De verdad me haces el hombre más feliz de toda la tierra Rukia. – susurro el pelinaranja en el oído de la joven mientras que ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas hormonales.

– Lo único que quieres es hacerme llorar ¿verdad? – dijo con una voz quebrada la pequeña shinigami, mientras que escuchaba a su novio reír.

– ¡ICHI-NII, RUKIA-CHAN LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA! – grito a todo pulmón Yuzu, haciendo que la burbuja de los dos shinigamis se rompiera.

– Por fin ya me moría de hambre. – dijo animadamente Rukia cambiando su estado de ánimo, haciendo que una sonrisa tierna se asomara en los labios de Ichigo. – Ichigo ¿No vas a venir? – pregunto la pequeña shinigami a su novio.

– Ya voy, enana mandona. – dijo en un tono cariñoso el shinigami sustituto a su novia.

Una vez que el IchiRuki bajo las escaleras vieron a la familia Kurosaki ya sentados a la mesa mientras esperaban a la pareja para ya así poder comer, cuando Ichigo y Rukia se sentaron en sus lugares Yuzu les sirvió la comida. En un principio la pobre shinigami al oler la deliciosa comida de la menor de los Kurosaki se sintió tan mareada que tenía que aguantarse para no vomitar enfrente de la familia. El shinigami sustituto al ver a su pobre novia con cara de asco la tomo de la mano mientras la acariciaba cariñosamente, Rukia al sentir el toque de su novio se sintió un poco aliviada. Y así la familia comenzó a comer muy tranquilamente, bueno a excepción de Isshin e Ichigo quienes peleaban por el ultimo guisado de carne, mientras que la pobre de Yuzu trataba de controlar la pelea padre e hijo y Karin le decía a su hermana que le sirviera otra razón de arroz.

Cuando la toda la familia Kurosaki y la pequeña de los Kuchiki terminaron de comer, quien por cierto Yuzu e Isshin se le quedaron con cara de sorpresa a Rukia cuando se comió el triple de platillos que la pelicastaña había preparado, todos decidieron retirarse para hacer sus deberes. Pero en ese preciso momento Ichigo los detuvo antes de que se fueran.

– Yuzu, Karin, papá… Rukia y yo queremos decirles algo. – dijo en un tono serio el muchacho haciendo que la miradas de sus hermanas y de su padre se pusieran preocupadas.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirnos Ichi-nii? – pregunto inocentemente Yuzu mientras observaba a su hermano junto con la pequeña shinigami preocupada.

– Umm… pero será mejor que se sienten todos ustedes. – mencionó Rukia en un tono nervioso, cosa que preocupo a un más a la familia.

– ¿Es algo malo? – pregunto Karin en un tono preocupado y a la vez sospechoso.

– No, al contrario es algo maravilloso. – respondió en un tono alegre Ichigo, mientras que una sonrisa cálida y alegre aparecieron en los labios de ambos shinigamis.

– Bueno ya dinos que es Ichigo. – dijo impaciente el progenitor de los Kurosaki.

– Isshin-dono… ¿Usted recibiría con los brazos abiertos a la personita que llegara dentro de 6 meses? – pregunto la joven Kuchiki en un tono misterioso y a la vez burlón.

– ¡Claro que voy a recibir a esa persona mi amada tercera hija! – exclamo con alegría Isshin mientras liberaba una tremenda risa.

– ¿Quién es esa persona quien nos va a visitar Rukia-nee-san? – pregunto inocentemente Yuzu.

– Esa personita va a ser alguien cercano a ustedes, en especial con Ichigo y conmigo. – respondió la pequeña shinigami en un tono lleno de misterio y burlón.

– ¿Cercano a nosotros? – dijo Karin en un tono confundido mientras se rascaba la nuca. – ¿Acaso conocemos a alguien cercano a nosotros viejo? – pregunto la pelinegra a su padre.

– Mmm… pues no se con exactitud Karin. – respondió algo confundido Isshin. – Rukia ¿Nos podrías decir quien es esta persona que va a llegar en 6 meses? – pregunto rendido el mayor de los Kurosaki.

– ¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo Isshin-dono? – pregunto divertidamente la joven Kuchiki.

– Sí. – dijo animadamente el padre de familia.

– Bueno papá antes de que Rukia te diga quién es esa persona, antes déjame decirles algo a Karin y Yuzu. – Ichigo miro a su padre tranquilamente pero en su mirada se podía apreciar la emoción y la alegría.

– De acuerdo. – dijo Isshin.

– Karin, Yuzu… se agranda la familia. – cuando Ichigo menciono eso, Yuzu puso una cara de "no lo entiendo" mientras que la de Karin la tenia de shock. En ese momento Isshin lo capto.

– MASAKI, MIS PLAGARIAS POR FIN FUERON ESCUCHADAS. NO ADEMÁS NUESTRO HIJO SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UN HOMBRE, SINO QUE TAMBIEN ME HA HECHO ABUELO. – con eso Isshin grito como loco mientras corría al poster de MASAKI 4EVER.

– Eh? ¿Estas embarazada? – dijo con incredulidad Karin mientras miraba a su "cuñadita" como ella asentía y a la vez una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en sus labios.

– ¡Ah, voy a hacer tía! – exclamo con alegría Yuzu mientras saltaba de la emoción.

– ¿Es enserio Ichi-nii? ¿Rukia está embarazada? – pregunto con incredulidad la ojionix aun sin creer en lo que había salido de la boca de su padre cuando se enteró de esa noticia.

– Si, Rukia y yo vamos a hacer papás. – respondió con tranquilidad y a la vez con alegría Ichigo mientras miraba a su hermana menor con cariño y burla.

– OH! ¡MI AMADA TERCERA HIJA NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE SOY DE ENTERARME DE QUEPOR FIN ME VAYAS A DAR UN NIETO! – grito con alegría mientras que de sus ojos caían lágrimas en forma de cascada y estilo anime, Isshin corrió hasta donde estaba Rukia y su primogénito para darle un abrazo de oso.

– ¡Aléjate de ella viejo loco! – en ese momento Ichigo golpeo a su padre antes de que se abalanzara a su novia, haciendo que el hombre de familia se estampara contra la pared.

– Rukia-nee-san, ¿Qué va a ser niño o niña? – pregunto emocionada Yuzu mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

– Umm… no se con exactitud Yuzu, solo tengo 2 meses de embarazo. – respondió con un poco de pena y además con dulzura a su "cuñada". – Pero presiento que será una niña. – agrego más la peña shinigami mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la pelicastaña.

– Va a hacer un niño Rukia. – dijo Ichigo de manera burlona mientras que su novia le fulminaba con la mirada de forma juguetona.

– Niño o niña no importa hijo mío, lo importante ahora es que soy abuelo; y Karin y Yuzu son tías. – chillo de alegría Isshin mientras abrazaba a su hijo y a su "nuera".

Una vez que la felicidad reino en la familia Kurosaki; Karin y Yuzu felicitaron a su "cuñada" por su embarazo mientras que Isshin saco de no sé dónde la champagne para la celebración de las buenas nuevas. Ichigo y Rukia miraron a las gemelas y al mayor de los Kurosaki alegres y sonrientes, en ese momento el teléfono sonó de repente; el primero en contestar fue Ichigo pues debido a tanto escándalo su padre y sus hermanas no prestaron la menor atención alguna. Cuando el primogénito de los Kurosaki atendió la llamada para su sorpresa era Orihime Inoue.

– Hola Inoue. – dijo alegremente Ichigo.

– Hola Kurosaki-kun, solo quería informarte a ti y a Kuchiki-san que los y yo queríamos invitarlos al restaurant que acaban de inaugurar. – dijo emocionada la chica de cabellos naranjas. – Digo si ustedes quieren ir… no es que yo los esté presionando… pero bueno… etto…

– Claro que si iremos Inoue. – respondió el muchacho mientras soltaba una leve risa.

– Oh!, que bien. Entonces llamare a Uryuu-kun para avisarle que ustedes irán… umm… la reunión será a las 5:30 p.m. – comento nerviosa pero a la vez alegre Orihime. – El restaurant se llama Fuyu Hasu. Hasta luego Kurosaki-kun. – con eso la chica colgó mientras que el Kurosaki dejo el teléfono en la base.

– ¿Quién era Ichigo? – pregunto Rukia a su novio mientras lo miraba con cariño y felicidad

– Era Inoue, dijo que si iríamos con los chicos y con ella al nuevo restaurant. Y bueno acepte. – explico el pelinaranja en un tono tranquilo. – ¿Quieres ir Rukia?

– Claro que iremos Ichigo. Este es un momento para decirles a los chicos sobre mi embarazo. – las mejillas de la pequeña shinigami comenzaron a teñirse mientras que ella coloco sus manos en su vientre.

– Tienes razón Rukia. – susurro el muchacho mientras que él también colocaba sus manos en el vientre de su novia. – Soy tan feliz Rukia, enserio feliz. – pensó en sus adentros el shinigami sustituto.

Pasaron las horas y la pareja ya estaba lista para salir con sus amigos, se despidieron de la familia y se fueron. En el momento cuando llegaron al restaurant, que por cierto estaba a punto reventar con tanta persona, fueron atendidos por el gerente del lugar mientras que el sujeto pregunto si tenían reservaciones, cuando Ichigo respondió que sí y nombro el nombre de Uryuu Ishida inmediatamente el señor los llevo a la mesa donde estaban todos sus amigos. La pareja de shinigamis comenzó a saludar a todos sus amigos y después tomaron lugar en sus asientos. Una vez todos ya reunidos comenzaron a ordenar cuando el camarero llego, ya cuando ordenaron el camarero se retiró para entregarle la nota al chef.

Después de varios que los chicos estuvieron platicando de sus vidas y de las cosas de su pasado, Ichigo miro a su novia algo nerviosa y a la vez emocionada de cómo les dirían a sus amigos de la increíble noticia. En ese momento cuando Ichigo iba a hablar el camarero interrumpió llevándoles la comida a la mesa. El pelinaranja frunció levemente su ceño al perder la oportunidad que tenía, mientras que la risa de Rukia inundo sus oídos dejándolo algo tranquilo. La mano de la morena tomo de la novio mientras que el miraba con cariño, ambos shinigamis se dieron un leve apretón mientras intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas; cosa que a los chicos simplemente miraron al par de tortolos de una forma picarona.

Una vez que todos terminaron y disfrutaron de la comida, los amigos e Ichigo pidieron un café mientras que Rukia ordeno un té manzanilla para el mareo.

– Chicos tengo algo muy importantes que decirles. – la voz de Ichigo saco de onda a su compañeros mientras que ellos lo miraron con curiosidad.

– ¿Qué es Kurosaki? – pregunto Ishida mientras bebía cuidadosamente su café.

– ¿Es algo malo? – pregunto inocentemente Orihime.

– No, no es nada malo al contrario. – respondió con tranquilidad el shinigami sustituto pero a la vez se podía escuchar que estaba muy emocionado.

– ¿Y qué es Ichigo? – pregunto Tatsuki.

– Chicos… me ascendieron como Capitán del 5º Escuadrón de la Sociedad de Almas. – en ese momento sin que ninguno se lo imaginara, Ishida y Orihime accidentalmente escupieron el café en el rostro del pelinaranja.

– ¿QUÉ? – gritaron sorprendidos todos los amigos de Ichigo, eso también incluyendo a Chad.

– No seas cochino Ishida, por qué no escupiste hacia otro lado. – grito muy molesto Ichigo mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

– ¿Cómo es eso de qué te ascendieron como Capitán de la Sociedad de Almas? – grito Ishida haciendo que todas las miradas de los clientes y de las personas que trabajaran allí lo miraran con curiosidad, cosa que al Quincy se le subieron los colores al rostro debido a la vergüenza.

– Cállate idiota no grites. – gruño sumamente molesto el shinigami sustituto. – Pues si tal como lo escucharon, Rukia recibió una carta del viejo diciéndome que yo sería el nuevo Capitán del 5º Escuadrón. – explico el pelinaranja.

– Muchas felicidades Kurosaki-kun. – comento Orihime feliz por su amigo mientras que él asentía.

– ¿Y cuándo planeas ir a la Sociedad de Almas para ese puesto Ichigo? – pregunto Tatsuki queriendo no sonar interesada.

– Pues tenía pensado ir hoy, pero como Inoue me llamo para esta invitación tal vez mañana me iré. – explico el pelinaranja mientras bebía su café muy a gusto.

– Esto hay que celebrarlo. – exclamo la chica de cabellos naranjas.

– Por cierto también quiero tomarme una fotografía con ustedes, ya saben para recordar este momento. – agrego el shinigami sustituto.

– Si porque no. – dijo tranquilamente el Quincy mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, en ese momento Ishida llamo la atención de uno de los camareros mientras que este se dirigía a la mesa.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece señor? – pregunto cortésmente el camarero.

– Podría tomarnos una foto por favor. – dijo Ichigo mientras le entregaba al sujeto la cámara digital.

– Como usted lo desee, joven. – con eso el camarero tomo la cámara mientas que los seis amigos se levantaron de sus lugares para colocarse en una fuente artificial con unas hermosas decoraciones de flores exóticas que se encontraba en la salida. – ¿Ya están todos listos? – pregunto el sujeto mientras que todos asintieron, justamente cuando el joven iba a hacer clic Ichigo lo interrumpió.

– Espere antes todos vamos a contar. – los chicos miraron al muchacho para después asentir. – Ok, todos listos… 1, 2, 3… todos digan ¡Rukia está embarazada!

– ¡Rukia está embarazada! – todos gritaron en ese momento pero de prontos sus caras cambiaron a una de ingenuidad mientras que todos miraban a la pareja. – ¡¿QUÉ?! – sin que ninguno se percatara el flash de la cámara había aparecido, indicando que la foto ya había sido tomada.

– ¿RUKIA ESTAS EMBARAZADA? – grito con sorpresa Tatsuki sin creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

– Umm… si(?) – Rukia casi se encogía debido a la vergüenza pero todos sabíamos que ella estaba feliz de que por fin sus novia había dado las buenas nuevas a sus amigos.

– AH! ¡KUCHIKI-SAN FELICIDADES! – grito con emoción Inoue mientras abrazaba a su amiga con la menor fuerza posible.

– Felicidades Kuchiki. – dijo un anonado Ishida mientras observaba con incredulidad a la pequeña shinigami quien solamente asentía.

– Felicidades a ti también Ichigo. – comento la karateca a su amigo de la infancia mientras le daba un tremendo golpe en su espalda.

– Gracias. – dijo casi en un tono dolido, pero ni se quejó.

– Felicidades Rukia, Ichigo. – hablo Chad en un tono tranquilo.

– Gracias Chad. – dijeron al unísono los dos shinigamis.

Una vez que el IchiRuki dieron conocer la noticia a sus amigos de que iban a hacer padres, todos los del restaurant hasta los que trabajaban de la cocina les dieron sus felicitaciones haciendo que la pareja se sintieran de lo más feliz. En fin después de tantas felicitaciones de sus amigos, de pagar la cuenta de la comida y también de tomarse tantas fotografías; la pareja IchiRuki se despidió de sus amigos mientras decidieron regresar a la casa.

Pero antes de eso Ichigo decidió llevar a Rukia a dar un paseo por el parque antes de regresar a la casa de locos como el pelinaranja siempre decía de su hogar, una vez que la pareja llego al parque miraron juntos el atardecer sentados en una banca mientras que los dos amantes se acurrucaron uno del otro. Rukia acurruco su cabeza en el pecho de su novio mientras observaba con felicidad y alegría el amanecer. Mientras tanto Ichigo abrazo a su novia alrededor de su cintura mientras que él miraba de reojo el rostro iluminado de la pequeña shinigami.

En ese momento el pelinaranja con mucho cuidado llevo su mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón mientras que él comenzó a cerrarla cuidadosamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa alegre. Cuando los últimos rayos del sol desaparecieron entre los edificios de la ciudad y poco a poco el manto de la noche comenzó en aparecer, Ichigo saco de su bolsillo su mano mientras besaba la cabeza de su novia y a la vez respirando aquel delicioso y único aroma de la azabache. Aquel aroma lo hacía perder la nación del tiempo mientras que le daba una calidez y felicidad en todo su ser.

– Hoy la luna es cada vez más hermosa ¿No lo crees Ichigo? – pregunto cariñosamente Rukia mientras se acurrucaba cada vez más en el pecho de su novio.

– Si… hermosa. – Ichigo ni siquiera presto atención el cielo que en ese momento estaba una hermosa y resplandeciente luna blanca junto con las estrellas que decoraban el hermoso cielo de la noche. Sino que el pelinaranja veía solamente la belleza de su novia. – Pero no es más que tu… mi Rukia. – le susurro en un tono tranquilo y amoroso el pelinaranja al oído de la azabache, ocasionándole un gran sonrojo.

– ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan romántico Ichigo? – pregunto burlonamente Rukia mientras miraba a su novio de forma picarona.

– Desde ahora. – con eso el pelinaranja beso los labios de su novia mientras que ella le correspondía. – Rukia… hay algo que quiero preguntarte. – rompió cuidadosamente mientras miraba cariñosamente a Rukia.

– ¿Qué es Ichigo? – pregunto curiosa y emocionada.

– Rukia… desde aquel momento en que nos conocimos jamás pensé que me sentiría así; lleno de vida y de amor. Gracias a ti Rukia, solamente a ti la lluvia de mi corazón se detuvo y has borrado toda tristeza de mi existencia. – dijo casi en un susurro el shinigami sustituto a su novia. – Tu eres la única que me pude sacar una sonrisa en cualquier momento de mi vida, no importa cuántas veces caiga deprimido o cuantas veces este enojado con el mundo y con la Sociedad de Almas; siempre logras sacarme una sonrisa.

– La razón por la que digo estas cosas es que sin ti Rukia no soy nada ni nadie, simplemente seré como una marioneta sin vida. Me devolviste la vida, el color, el sabor y el olor a mi mundo. – Ichigo al notar las lágrimas de Rukia caer de sus hermosos amatistas comenzó a borrarlas con la yema de sus pulgares para no dejar ningún rastro de lágrimas en el hermoso y blanco rostro de su enana. – Pero lo único que me falta para completar ese mundo perfecto que tanto deseo, es mi hermosa luna blanca. Rukia… tú eres esa hermosa luna blanca y también… eres mi mundo entero y perfecto.

– Ichigo. – sollozo de la alegría la Kuchiki mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la felicidad.

– Rukia Kuchiki, mi luna blanca, mi enana mandona y mi hermosa ángel shinigami. – en ese momento Ichigo se separó de Rukia mientras arrodillaba de una sola pierna y a la vez que la otra la tenía como soporte. – ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo y ser la madre de nuestro hijo que estamos esperando y de los siguiente? – en eso el pelinaranja mostro una caja de terciopelo color negro mientras que abría la tapa de este mostrando un hermoso anillo de plata con un hermoso diamante de buen tamaño, ni tan pequeño ni tan grande, de buen tamaño.

– Ichigo… – chillo de alegría mientras reía de felicidad la pequeña shinigami. – S-si… si acepto Ichigo. – con eso Rukia se abalanzo contra Ichigo mientras lo abrazaba alrededor de cabeza.

– Rukia… mi Rukia. – el pelinaranja abrazo por la cintura a su pequeña shinigami.

Rukia se separó de su novio mientras que su hermoso rostro aun tenía aquella marcas de las lágrimas de felicidad, ella se las seco mientras le sonreía cálidamente al pelinaranja. En cuanto a Ichigo simplemente le sonrió mientras que le tomaba la pequeña mano de su novia, corrección de su ahora prometida, para colocarle el anillo en el dedo anular. Una vez ya puesto el joven shinigami sustituto se levantó de suelo mientras que la ojivioleta miraba su dedo con felicidad, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rukia abrazo a su amante mientras que él la levantaba mientras la besaba apasionadamente en sus labios.

Una vez que llegaron a casa, Isshin recibió a su hijo con una patada voladora pero lamentablemente el pelinaranja lo esquivo justo a tiempo haciendo que su padre saliera de la casa mientras que él se estampaba contra el suelo. En fin eso no le dio importancia a dos ciertas personitas quienes sonrieron satisfactoriamente; y si hablo de Karin y de Ichigo. Cuando el progenitor de la familia recupero la consciencia, Ichigo y Rukia anunciaron a la familia sobre su compromiso, en ese preciso momento Isshin estallo de la alegría que corrió hasta el poster de Masaki 4Ever gritando de la felicidad y de que por fin su hijo se había puesto por las pilas. Yuzu y Karin felicitaron a la feliz, comprometida y también futuros padres de la pareja mientras se abrazaban y les daban sus futuros deseos.

Después de unas horas de estar felicitando y felicitando a la parejita, Rukia e Ichigo se despidieron de la familia mientras se dirigían a la habitación del pelinaranja a descansar, pues mañana tenían que estar a primera hora en la tienda de Urahara. No además para darles las nuevas noticias sino para ir de una vez a la Sociedad de Almas. Una vez que llegaron a la habitación el IchiRuki se cambiaron en sus pijamas para después acostarse esperando el día mañana.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Una vez ya levantados y bien desayunados el IchiRuki se fue a la tienda del sombrerero loco, como Ichigo le decía a su "profesor" en ese tiempo cuando iban a rescatar a la pequeña shinigami de su ejecución, en fin la pareja por fin llego a la dichosa tienda del sombrero mientras que él junto con Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu y Tessai.

– Oh!, pero que alegría verte de nuevo Ichigo-kun y también a ti Rukia-chan. – dijo alegremente el sombrero mientras movía juguetonamente su abanico.

– Yo. – saludo como de costumbre el pelinaranja.

– Pero cuéntenme ¿Qué les ha traído por aquí? – pregunto de una manera infantil el comerciante.

– Urahara podrías abrirnos la seikamon. – dijo en un tono tranquilo el shinigami sustituto.

– Eh? ¿Pero por qué? Si apenas acaban llegar. – hizo un puchero el sombrero como niño chiquito.

– Ya Kisuke deja de comportarte así… – dijo tranquilamente Yoruichi. – Y ábreles la sekaimon ahora. – pero luego la mujer gato cambio a un tono serio y molesto, cosa que a la pareja de shinigami se quedaron perplejos.

– Bueno pero no te enojes Yoruichi. – comento Urahara como niño regañado por su madre. Después de unos minutos el sombrero abrió la sekaimon. – Bueno chicos ya se pueden ir.

– Muchas gracias Urahara-san. – dijo Rukia agradecida. – Oh!, por cierto antes de que nos vayamos, Ichigo ¿No tienes algo que decirle a Yoruichi y a Urahara-san? – pregunto emocionada y a la vez en un tono misterioso la pequeña shinigami a su novio, mientras que la mirada de los dos nombrados los miraron confundido y a la vez curiosos.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso lo que nos quieres decir Ichigo? – pregunto Yoruichi con curiosidad mientras que sonreía de forma picarona a la pareja.

– Bien si la enana quiere que yo se los diga está bien. – hizo una pequeña mientras tomaba de la mano a su novia. – Rukia y yo… nos vamos a casar. – cuando menciono eso la cara de Yoruichi y de Urahara estaban en shock pero luego fueron cambiados de alegría.

– ¡AHHHHH FELICIDADES! – en ese momento de la nada salieron un montón de confeti y globos cayendo del techo, que en ese momento Tessai, Ururu y Jinta dejaban caer de unas cajas de cosas de fiesta todo eso, mientras que de la nada un enorme cartel decía un enorme Felicidades.

– ¡Felicidades Rukia! – dijo una feliz Yoruichi mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Kuchiki.

– Vaya que sorpresa más sorpréndete nos has dejado Ichigo-kun. – menciono el sombrerero mientras movía infantilmente su abanico. – Bueno Yoruichi al parecer me debes algo ¿No? – miro a la mujer quien ese momento ella se tensó mientras que con una mirada molesta miro al güerito.

– Bueno un trato es un trato Kisuke, tu ganas. – cuando dijo eso la mujer gato saco de su pantalón su cartera mientras sacaba una gran cantidad de dinero.

–_ Que bien no además he ganado la apuesta, sino que gracias a esta de la boda todas las fans IchiRukistas me pagaran mucho pero mucho dinero por las fotos e incluso por el video que planeo grabar de la fiesta._ – pensó el loco sombrero mientras se imaginaba él mismo sentado en un trono de oro mientras que del cielo caía un montón de billetes verdes y de colores **(N/A: Hablo de todo el dinero del mundo terráqueo)**.

– Y no además es esa noticia porque tenemos otra noticia que darles. – agrego Rukia mientras llamaba la atención de todos los presentes de la tienda. – Ichigo y yo… vamos a ser padres. – con esa grata noticia todos las personas de la tienda comenzaron a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estas embarazada? – grito anonado Urahara, pero en ese momento fue golpeado bruscamente detrás de su nuca por Yoruichi.

– Kisuke algunas veces eres tan bruto que te lo tienen que decir dos veces para que lo entiendas. -–dijo algo irritada la mujer gato al güerito noqueado. – ¡Ay Rukia felicidades por tu maravilloso embarazo! – nuevamente la morena abrazo a la pequeña shinigami mientras agradecía mentalmente por aquella maravillosa notica que tanto había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

– Muchas gracias Yoruichi. – agradeció Rukia.

– Vaya Ichigo no sabía que eras tan picaron. – agrego la mujer mientras miraba al pelinaranja picaronamente.

– C-cállate Yoruichi. – gruño el shinigami sustituto mientras que un extremo rubor apareció en su rostro.

– _Jujujujuju, esto es una mina de oro ya me imagino ahora lo rico que seré, y aún más cuando tome las fotografías del embarazo de Rukia, después del bebé cuando nazca y finalmente de la familia para los IchiRukistas. _– nuevamente pensó el sombrerero loco mientras comenzaba a imaginarse lo ultra-mega-rico que sería por su nueva y futura "alcancía".

– Bueno Rukia y yo ya tenemos que irnos, adiós Urahara, Yoruichi. – con eso el pelinaranja se fue junto con su pequeña shinigami al sekaimon, pero antes de que ellos entraran Yoruichi hablo.

– Adiós Ichigo, y nada mis felicitaciones al pequeño Byakuya que muy pronto será tío y cuñado a la vez. – en ese momento el cuerpo de Ichigo se tensó al escuchar lo que la mujer gato le había dicho.

– Maldición ya se me había olvidado el estirado y maldito de Byakuya. – pensó algo temeroso Ichigo mientras se imaginaba como seria la reacción de Byakuya cuando él se enteraría quería tío y a la vez su cuñado.

Atacándolo con su bankai Senbozakura.

Ambos shinigamis entraron a la sekaimon sin mirar atrás, una vez que ellos pisen la Sociedad de Almas sus vidas muy pronto cambiara tanto para Ichigo como para Rukia. Pues no además seria el padre del hijo que Rukia y están esperando, o que tendría a un cuñado que solamente le preocupa las reglas de toda la Sociedad de Almas; sino que muy pronto seria el nuevo Capitán del 5º Escuadrón.

* * *

Por fin termine el capítulo espero que les haya gustado, ¿Qué les precio? ¿Horrible, nada que ver, desastroso, aburrido, mal, pasable, bueno, excelente, maravilloso? Háganmelo saber plisss.

Acepto bankais, kiduos, bakudos, pastelazos, tomatazos, zapatazos, abucheos, etc.

No olviden comentar ;D

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	3. Nuevo Capitán, Nuevas Noticias, Desastre

**¿Cómo se lo digo?**

Hola, holitas. Aquí otro capítulo más de mi magnifica historia ICHIRUKISTA. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me siguen con este fic y también por sus comentarios.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, sino que le pertenecen a nuestro queridísimo KUBO TITE-SENSEI. Quien por cierto ya se está tardando mucho en poner una relación amorosa con nuestro ICHIRUKI y además de eso le falta la boda y los hijos de nuestra pareja.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Se me olvido comentarles mis queridos lectores que en este fic, nuestra RUKIA no va a ser la teniente de nuestro queridísimo CAPITÁN UKITAKE, ustedes ya verán el porqué.**

Ahora sí, que disfruten de su lectura ;D.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Nuevo Capitán, Nuevas Noticias y Un Desastre Total**

Normal's Pov:

Ichigo y Rukia al fin pisaron la Sociedad de Almas, la pequeña Kuchiki estaba bastante nerviosa en como su nii-sama se tomaría la noticia de que muy pronto él sería tío. Mientras que Ichigo simplemente rezaba para que su futuro cuñado no lo dejara sin descendencia o peor aún que no dejara viuda a su Rukia y huérfano a su hijo/hija. Ambos se miraron uno al otro mientras que ellos dos se perdían en su mirada amatista y avellana. El Kurosaki le sonrió cálidamente a su prometida mientras que ella le sonreía algo apenada.

La pareja de shinigamis caminaron por la calles del Seretei mientras que todos los shinigamis de los 13 escuadrones los miraron con asombro y también de idolatría, bueno para serle sincera veían más al pelinaranja que a la heredera del Clan Kuchiki. Todo pero todos los shinigamis de aquellos escuadrones ya sabían la noticia que el nuevo Capitán del 5º Escuadrón seria el héroe quien había salvado no además la Sociedad Almas, a la hermana menor de Byakuya Kuchiki de su ejecución, de irrumpir Hueco Mundo simplemente por salvar a Orihime Inoue, detener los planes malévolo del traidor del cuatro de Aizen, sino de salvar a todos de la terrible guerra eso también incluyendo los dos mundos.

**(N/A: Aizen: Momento, momento ¿Quién te crees que eres como para insultarme de esa manera? Yo: Oye no se supone que tu estas muerto. Aizen: Me revivieron con las esferas del dragón. Yo: Revivieron mis polainas, lárgate de aquí y déjame continuar con mi historia. Aizen: Querida si no le hice caso a la Sociedad de Almas cuando me dijeron que me detuviera para conquistar el mundo de las almas y de los vivos, porque tendría que hacerle caso a una mocosa-inútil-enana como tú. Yo: Asi pues obsérvame, ¡Ichigo, Byakuya. Aizen insulto a Rukia diciéndole "mocosa-inútil-enana"! Ichigo/Byakuya: ¡Bankai! Aizen: Ahhhh, me las pagaras muy caro niña. Yo: Lo tomare en cuenta. Después de verte sufrir mwahahaha)**

En fin, el IchiRuki siguió en su camino para llegar a su primer destino antes de ir a al Gotei 13; la mansión Kuchiki. Antes de que Rukia e Ichigo fueran con Urahara, ella le dijo al pelinaranja que quería ir primero a ver a su hermano y darle noticia de que muy pronto seria tío y a la vez el cuñado. Claro que para Ichigo sería peor que un suicidio; estaba marcando su vida con la "pena de muerte". Pero claro gracias a los encantos de la pequeña shinigami pudo convencer a su prometido con ir primero a ver a su nii-sama, pero claro todo tiene una condición, Ichigo le dijo que si irían a ver a Byakuya todavía no le dirían de su embarazo ni tampoco de su compromiso.

Cuando Rukia escucho aquellas palabras salir de su prometido casi le iba a reclamar, casi, pero Ichigo la hizo entrar en razón. Porque si ambos le dijeran esas dos noticias tal vez su hermano tendría un ataque de shock, cosa que para Ichigo hizo para salvar su pellejo, en fin Rukia acepto esa petición.

Y volviendo con ellos en la Sociedad de Almas, ambos amantes habían llegado a la mansión Kuchiki. Que en ese momento fueron atendidos de manera inmediata y también respetable, en ese mismo instante uno de los sirviente fue a la habitación donde siempre ora por las almas de los familiares de su amo. Cuando el sirviente llego le informo a su señor sobre la llegada de su hermana y del shinigami sustituto, cosa que para Byakuya ni se musito. En eso el sirviente se retiró dejando a solas a su señor en aquella habitación, en cuanto a Byakuya hizo una última reverencia al altar de sus familiares pero antes de salir miro de reojo el retrato de su difunta esposa Hissana.

Mientras tanto el IchiRuki estaba en el comedor mientras que los sirvientes le servían el té, Rukia al oler el aroma de aquel té recién hecho comenzó a sentirse mareada cosa que a Ichigo se percató de inmediato de eso. Abrazo a la pequeña shinigami mientras le besaba la frente cariñosamente, cosa que a la Kuchiki le agrado lo acurrada que estaba con el shinigami sustituto. En ese momento un carraspeo interrumpió el momento IchiRuki.

– Lamento interrumpir su momento. – dijo seriamente Byakuya, cosa que a Ichigo no le agrado y frunció su ceño. – Veo que tu relación con mi hermana sigue estando de pie Kurosaki.

– Y veo que tú aun no has cambiado en nada Byakuya. – se defendió Ichigo de su cuñado. – Sigues siendo un estirado y amargado. – murmuro pero lamentablemente fue escuchado por su novia.

– Ichigo no le hables así a nii-sama. – en ese momento Rukia le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza de su novio.

– ¡Auch! ¡Oye ¿Por qué me pegas enana?! – se quejó el pelinaranja.

– Porque estabas insultado a nii-sama, zanahoria. – respondió Rukia enfadada.

– _Entre todos los nobles que le presente a Rukia, tuvo que escoger a este plebeyo mal educado y sin gracia._ – pensó molesto Byakuya mientras miraba la situación de la pareja, que en ese momento dieron una larga lista de sobrenombres.

– _Pero admite que nunca había visto a su hermana feliz amo._ – interfirió en ese momento Senbozakura a su amo. – _Además déjame decirle amo que usted también rechazo a todas las jovencitas de la nobleza, y solamente para estar con Hissana-sama, y además usted la escogió a ella como su esposa._ – en ese momento Byakuya se quedó quieto por unos instantes y después hablo.

– _Eso es diferente._

– _Amo, aunque usted no lo quiera admitir aún recuerdo que todos los nobles aborrecían a Hissana-sama cuando usted se casó con ella; e incluso siempre le decían que ella no era una mujer de categoría ni tampoco había nacido en una familia noble._ – con eso Byakuya escuchó atentamente a su zampakuto. – _Pero tengo entendido de que a usted no le importo los sermoneos de los otros nobles ni tampoco los de su familia, ¿Qué acaso no recuerda lo que usted le dijo a Hissana-sama cuando le propuso matrimonio?_ – pregunto la zampakuto en un tono tranquilo pero a la vez burlón.

– ….

–_ Por su silencio significa que aún se acuerda, pero aún se lo diré amo. – _en ese momento Senbozakura hizo una pequeña pausa y después hablo._ – "No importa cuántas veces me digan si no eres la mujer indicada para mí, pero lo que ellos no saben es que tú eres la única que puede sacarme una sonrisa y demostrarme las cosas que yo nunca pude entender; y eso fue… el amor."_ – en ese momento Byakuya miro al IchiRuki ya reconciliados mientras se miraban con cariño y amor.

– Kurosaki. – llamo la atención al shinigami sustituto quien ese momento volvió a fruncir el ceño. – Me he enterado de que te dieron el puesto de Capitán del 5º Escuadrón. Dime ¿Qué has decidido de eso? – pregunto seriamente el noble Kuchiki a Ichigo.

– Decidí aceptar el puesto Byakuya, por si lo quieres saber. – respondió con tranquilidad y a la vez con seriedad el primogénito de los Kurosaki.

– Entiendo. – murmuro el noble mientras tomaba cuidadosamente su té, miro sin ninguna emoción al pelinaranja y con una voz clara y justa dijo. – Sera mejor de que te vayas inmediatamente al Gotei 13 del 1º Escuadrón. El Capitán Yamamoto no le gusta esperar.

– _Eso lo dudo, la última vez que vine a este lugar Kenpachi demoro todo el día entero por estar persiguiéndome para que luchara con él._ – pensó molestamente el pelinaranja al recordar aquel día de la "bienvenida" de aquel asesino serial. – Rukia vámonos. – llamo a su novia shinigami en un tono tranquilo y gentil mientras que ella asentía.

– Fue un gusto verte de nuevo nii-sama, nos vemos en el 1º Escuadrón. – con eso la pequeña Kuchiki se despido de su hermano con una reverencia para después salir con su novio fuera de la habitación, dejando solo a Byakuya con una mirada seria.

– Espero que ese desconsiderado de Kurosaki no arruine la reputación del 5º Escuadrón y también de la Sociedad de Almas. – murmuro seriamente el Kuchiki mayor mientras bebía su té.

**Mientras tanto con el IchiRuki:**

– ¿Ichigo cuándo planeas a decirle a nii-sama sobre nuestro compromiso y del embarazo? – pregunto preocupada Rukia a su novio, mientras salían de la mansión Kuchiki.

– La verdad no lo sé Rukia, pero te prometo que muy pronto se lo… espera ¿Y por qué tengo que decirle a Byakuya todo eso? – en un principio Ichigo sonó calmado pero luego su tonito de voz fue cambiando a una molesta.

– Porque tú fuiste que hizo todo esto. – respondió con molestia la Kuchiki.

– Eso no tiene nada que ver Rukia. – frunció el ceño el pelinaranja a su novia.

– ¿Ah, no? Si mal lo recuerdo Ichigo tú fuiste quien me propuso matrimonio el día de ayer. – Rukia miro con malicia a su novio mientras que él se quedó mudo y quieto, cosa que a ella sonrió triunfadoramente. – Y además, también te recuerdo Ichigo que estoy cargando a tu hijo dentro de mí. Asi que todo esto es tu responsabilidad, y debes hacerte responsable de eso y también de decírselo a nii-sama quieras o no. – dijo triunfadoramente la Kuchiki mientras miraba de forma burlona a Ichigo, quien en ese momento comenzó a gruñir entre dientes unas cuantas maldiciones de ella.

– _Nota mental: sobornar a Rukia con ese estúpido y horrible conejo para que se le olvide que tengo que decirle al estirado y molesto Byakuya que será muy pronto mi cuñado y tío a la vez._ – pensó con molestia el pelinaranja mientras ponía al extremo su ceño fruncido.

– Ichigo. – llamo Rukia a su novio. – ¿Tú crees que nii-sama acepte a nuestro bebé? – pregunto temerosa y dudosa la pequeña shinigami, mientras que una sonrisa de bondad y cálida se posó en los labios del pelinaranja.

– No lo creo Rukia… porque yo sé que Byakuya aceptara a su futuro sobrino/sobrina. – respondió con calma y bondad el pelinaranja a su novia.

– ¿Y si no lo acepta? – pregunto temerosa y preocupada.

– Mira dejemos a un lado esos pensamientos negativos Rukia. No quiero que pienses esas cosas negativas porque le puede afectar a nuestro bebé. – comento el shinigami sustituto en un tono cariñoso y gentil mientras acariciaba el vientre de su novia donde crecía el fruto de su amor. – Todo estará bien Rukia ya lo veras. – con eso ultimo tranquilizo a su novia con un tierno y dulce beso en sus suaves y rosados labios.

Una vez que la pequeña shinigami ya se había calmado gracias al apoyo de su novio, Ichigo le dedico una tierna y cariñosa sonrisa; el cual le agrado y se sintió llena de paz a la Kuchiki. Ambos shinigamis se fueron rumbo al 1° Escuadrón para la reunión los capitanes y sus tenientes. Cuando llegaron a ese lugar una corriente de emociones le recorrió de pies a cabeza, en ese momento la puerta del 1º Escuadrón se abrió de par en par. Ambos shinigami entraron al lugar, allí se encontraron a todos los capitanes y tenientes de los 12 de 13 escuadrones.

Ichigo y Rukia se detuvieron a una distancia no tan lejana ni tampoco cerca del Capitán Yamamoto, el pelinaranja se sintió algo irritado de que todos los capitanes y tenientes lo miraban con seriedad y a la con curiosidad; pero sintió la mirada de su novia se sintió relajado y confiando. Aunque claro todos sabían perfectamente de que se trataba la reunión con el pelinaranja, algunos de ellos estaban en contra de que el shinigami sustituto de Karakura se convirtiera en el Capitán del 5º Escuadrón; pero otros eran todo lo contrario, estaban felices y orgullosos de él.

– Iniciamos la sesión de los 13 Escuadrones. Ichigo Kurosaki, conocido como el shinigami sustituto de Karakura, ¿Ya sabes la razón por lo que estás aquí en la Sociedad de Almas? – hablo con seriedad y a la vez tranquilidad el Capitán Yamamoto a Ichigo.

– _Que pregunta tan estúpida me esta pregunto el viejo._ – pensó irritado el shinigami sustituto mientras fruncía su ceño al viejo capitán. – Sí. –respondió con seguridad.

– Ichigo Kurosaki, la decisión que tomamos los 12 Escuadrones de la Sociedad de Almas te nombramos a ti ahora como el nuevo Capitán del 5º Escuadrón. – Ichigo sonrió en sus adentros y sintiéndose orgulloso de su trabajo como shinigami. – Y ahora Capitán Kurosaki, ¿A quién escogerá como su teniente?

–_ Rayos se me olvido avisarle a Ichigo que no además iba a hacer el Capitán del 5º Escuadrón, sino que tendría que elegir a un teniente._ – pensó Rukia algo dramática mientras que todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

– _Ya sé a quién escogeré._ – pensó el Kurosaki mientras embozaba una sonrisa cálida en sus labios al ver a la persona quien se encontraba a su lado. – Mi teniente será… Rukia Kuchiki. – en ese momento un silencio reino en el lugar mientras que las miradas de sorpresa miraron a la pareja. En cuanto a Rukia, a ella se le aceleraba rápidamente su corazón mientras que miraba con incredulidad a su novio.

– ¿Señorita Kuchiki usted que dice? – pregunto seriamente el viejo Yamamoto.

– _Tonterías, Rukia jamás aceptaría ser la teniente de un koso como Kurosaki._ – pensó Byakuya al ver a su hermana.

– Acepto, acepto ser la teniente del Capitán Kurosaki. – dijo en un tono serio y seguro mientras que las miradas de sorpresa, incluyendo a la de Byakuya, miraran a la pequeña Kuchiki.

– _¿Qué decía amo?_ – pregunto burlonamente Zenbosakura a Byakuya, quien ese momento tenía su mirada molesta y fruncida viendo a un cierto shinigami de cabellos naranjas.

Después de que Yamamoto felicito al IchiRuki, la reunión se terminó. Todos los capitanes y sus tenientes felicitaron a ambos shinigamis mientras que ellos los miraron muy complacidos, esa misma tarde todos los escuadrones hicieron una fiesta por el nuevo capitán y teniente del 5º Escuadrón. La fiesta fue dada en la mansión Kuchiki, cosa que a Byakuya le molesto mucho, en fin todos los capitanes y tenientes se lo pasaban a lo grande y más por la comida y el sake. Rukia quien estaba sentada a un lado de su novio no pudo evitar de sonreír la felicidad, no además estaba comprometida y esperando un hijo de él sino que también era su teniente y él era su capitán.

De la nada Rangiku apareció completamente borracha mientras se abalanzo contra la pareja quienes estaban muy abrazaditos.

– ¡Kia-chaaaan! ¡Muchash felishidadesh pur tu puesto de teniente! – grito muy animada la voluptuosa mujer.

– Umm… gracias Ran. – dijo nerviosa Rukia al ver estado de su amiga.

– Freshita mash te vuale cuidar de… hic… de Kia-chan. – Ichigo se le colgó una gotita de sudor detrás de su nuca.

– Créeme que siempre lo hare. – dijo tranquilamente el pelinaranja mientras besaba a su novia en su mejilla, causando un sonrojo en ella.

– Awww… she ven tan lindo los dosh. – en ese momento Rangiku lleno un vaso con sake mientras se lo entregaba a Rukia. – Rukiaaaa, brindemosh pur tu puesto y también pur Ichi… hic… Ichigo.

– Umm… me encantaría Rangiku pero en este momento no puedo tomar ninguna bebida alcohólica. – comento Rukia ahora más en un tono súper nervioso.

– Eh? Nah, tonteriash Kia-chan. Anda vamosh a brindar… purque hoy esh tu día. Esh mash yo también brindare contigo. – exclamo la mujer de atributos voluptuosos animadamente.

– Enserio Ran me encantaría brindar contigo, pero es que no puedo tomar nada alcohol, le puede hacer daño al bebé. – en ese momento Rukia se tapó la boca mientras que Rangiku miro perpleja a la chica.

– ¿Bebé? ¿Qué bebé? – pregunto algo ida la teniente, en ese momento la mirada de Rangiku se le ilumino. – ¿Rukia estash embarazada?

– Rangiku por ningún motivo digas que Rukia está embarazada. – dijo Ichigo nervioso y a la vez un poco asustado.

– Eh? ¿Y por qué no fresita-kun? – hizo un puchero la mujer.

– Además de que no quiero que Byakuya se entere, no quiero dejar viuda a Rukia y huérfano a mi hijo. – pensó algo molesto y serio el pelinaranja. – Porque no. – dijo Ichigo algo irritado.

– Awww… eresh cruel Ichigo. – hizo un puchero Rangiku como niña chiquita. – ¿Pero puedo sher la madrina entoches? – pregunto animada la teniente del 10º Escuadrón.

– _¿Madrina? Madrina mi abuela esta mujer no será la madrina de mi hijo ni de los próximos, es más, no quiero que mi hijo saque las mañas de esta mujer y de sus borracheras… pero… ya que Rangiku sabe que Rukia y yo seremos padres me va a chantajear con decirle a sus locas amigas del embarazo de Rukia, y para el colmo como son un par de chismosas de vecindad lo pasaran de oído a oído hasta llegar a los oídos de Byakuya… argh ¿Y ahora qué hago?_ – pensó irritado el nuevo Capitán del 5º Escuadrón mientras miraba con desconfianza a la mujer. – Eso lo veremos después. – respondió en un tono molesto mientras bebía su bebida.

– ¡Shiiiii, voy a hasheeer la madrinaaaaa! – grito emocionada Rangiku mientras bebía y bebía sin parar de la felicidad su saque.

– Además de borracha es chiflada, es peor que mi padre cuando él siempre me pedía nietos cuando aún yo estaba soltero y después cuando se enteró de mi noviazgo con Rukia. – pensó molesto el Kurosaki mientras fruncía el ceño.

– Ichigo ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupada Rukia al ver como su novio tenía ese ceño fruncido.

– Si Rukia, estoy bien. – dijo ya algo calmado el pelinaranja.

– Ichigo, ¿Cuándo le diremos a nii-sama sobre esto? – pregunto preocupada la pequeña shinigami mientras se acariciaba el vientre, cosa que a Ichigo la miro con ternura y felicidad.

– Muy pronto lo prometo. Ahora lo más importante es que Rangiku no le diga a nadie que estas embarazada. – el pelinaranja beso la cabeza su novia mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente, cosa que a ella le agrado el cálido abrazo de su prometido.

– Y hablando de Rangiku… ¿Dónde está Ichigo? – pregunto la Kuchiki mientras miraba a su alrededor e busca de la mencionada mujer, en ese momento Ichigo miro también a su alrededor pero no había ningún rastro de esa mujer. Un sudor frio se le apodero en el cuerpo del pelinaranja mientras que su rostro se ponía tan pálido como el de una hoja de papel.

– Rukia tenemos que buscar a Rangiku cuando sea posible, debemos impedir que ella… – en ese momento un rietsu que era bastante conocido para ambos amantes se les apareció detrás ellos, causando que al pobre de Ichigo se atragantara con su propia saliva mientras que Rukia miraba a sus espaldas pasmada y nerviosa. – No me digas que él esta… – el Kurosaki no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir pero al ver a su novia asentir sabía perfectamente que era hora de hacer su testamento.

– Kurosaki. – el tono de la voz de aquel dueño era uno frio, sombrío y lleno odio. – ¿Es cierto lo que me dijeron?

– ¿E-en q-que Bya-Byakuya? – pregunto tembloroso Ichigo al escuchar a su cuñado tan frio y lleno de odio.

– Que mi hermana está esperando. – gruño Byakuya mientras que su rietsu se elevaba más y más.

– _Maldición ¿Cómo rayos se enteró?_ – grito mentalmente el pelinaranja mientras que miraba asustado a su cuñado.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Rangiku se había escabullido donde estaba el IchiRuki cuando ellos dos estaban distraídos, mientras que ella cantaba de la alegría de que muy pronto seria la "madrina" del hijo que estarían esperando el IchiRuki. En ese momento apareció Yachiru conduciendo un patín del diablo por el corredor de la mansión de Byakuya, cuando la pequeña capitán miro a Rangiku tan sonriente y a la vez cantando que sería madrina._

_– ¿Por qué estas cantando Ran? – pregunto inocentemente la pelirosada._

_– Yachiruuuuu, a que no sabes lo que freshita y Kia-chan me dijeron. – canturreo alegremente la voluptuosa mujer._

_– ¿Qué te dijeron Ichi y Ruki? – pregunto emocionada la capitana._

_– Fresita y Kia van a tener un lindo bebé. – al escuchar eso Yachiru se le ilumino el rostro mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja._

_– ¡Ahhhh, que emoción! ¡Esto lo tiene que saber Bya-kun! – dijo alegremente la niña mientras patinaba como un rayo._

_– A propósito… tenía que recordar algo acerca del embarazo de Rukia… pero nu she lo que era. – se dijo a sí misma la teniente del 10º Escuadrón pensativa. – ¡Ah ya she, shi bebo más saque tal vesh lo vaya a recordar!_

_Mientras tanto en los pasillos se encontraba el líder del clan Kuchiki algo tranquilo, en ese momento una gran nube de humo apareció enfrente de él. Cuando la cortina de humo desapareció frente a él se encontraba Yachiru._

_– Bya-kun tengo algo que decirte. – dijo emocionada la pequeña capitana._

_– Si me vas a preguntar que si tengo dulces no tengo. – respondió Byakuya en un tono serio pero a la vez tranquilo._

_– No, no es eso Bya-kun. – negó la pelirosada al Kuchiki. – Pero ahora que lo mencionas ¿me puedes dar golosinas?_

_– Ya te dije que no tengo. – volvió a decir el Capitán del 6º Escuadrón a la capitana._

_– Bueno… ¡Ah Ya se tal vez el Capitán Ukitake tenga! – dijo animadamente Yachiru mientras se iba preparando para irse hasta donde estaba el otro capitán, pero antes de que ella se fuera, Yachiru grito. – ¡Ah, por cierto Bya-kun felicítame a Ichi y Ruki que van a tener un bebé!_

_En ese momento Byakuya sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre él, de pronto su mente comenzó a invadirles ciertas imágenes que no eran dignas de un Kuchiki. La peor pesadilla de un hermano mayor era de ver a su hermana menor con novio, pero esta fue la última gota que derramo el vaso; no además de ver a su hermana con un novio cretino, inmaduro y mal educado que se volvió Capitán del 5º Escuadrón, sino que ahora mismo su estaba embarazada de un cierto pelinaranja. Sin pensarlo dos veces utilizo todo su shumpo para ir directamente donde estaba el IchiRuki._

_**FLASHBACK**_

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Lo peor de todo es que tengo que escucharlo de otra persona que mi hermana está embarazada. – Byakuya miro de manera asesina al pobre de Ichigo espantado, en ese momento el Kuchiki mayor desenvaino su zampakuto.

– ¡No e-espera Bya-Byakuya! – grito alarmado y a la vez asustado el pelinaranja mientras se alejaba de su cuñado y de su prometida.

– Bankai – en ese momento cuando la espada se transformó Byakuya persiguió a Ichigo con tal de "matarlo" por haber embarazado a su hermana.

– ¡Nii-sama no mates al padre de tu sobrino! – grito asustada la pobre de Rukia mientras miraba espantada a su prometido que estaba siendo perseguido por su hermano.

– ¿QUÉ KUCHIKI-FUKITAICHOU ESTA ESPERANDO UN HIJO DE KUROSAKI-TAICHOU? – gritaron con incredulidad todos los shinigamis, capitanes y tenientes mientras que lo borrachera que tenían se les había desaparecido de la sorpresa. – ¡ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO OTRA VEZ, PERO CON MÁS SAKE! – gritaron otra vez pero esta vez volviendo a la borrachera.

– Bueno al menos Ichigo y yo ya nos quitamos un peso encima. Solamente falta que Ichigo le diga otra vez a nii-sama que me propuso matrimonio. – Rukia sonrió alegremente mientras se tocaba su vientre. – Tu padre tenía razón pequeño, yo también ya quiero que nazcas. Te aseguro que te agradara nuestra familia mi pequeñito. – dijo cariñosamente la pequeña shinigami mientras se acariciaba el vientre y miraba con llena de calidez aquel pequeño retoño que crecía dentro de ella.

* * *

Yaaaay, por fin termine. Espero que les haya gusto el capítulo, acepto cualquier crítica o comentario. También acepto bankais, kidous, bakudos, pastelazos, tomatazos, abucheos, zapatazos, etc.

No olviden comentar ;D

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


End file.
